University of Missouri - The Clinical Research Center's Major Areas of Investigation: 1. Cardiology: Evaluation of an atrio-ventricular pacemaker. 2. Endocrinology: Diabetic vascular disease. 3. Gastroenterology: The protective effect of Nolium bromide on gastric mucosa. 4. Hypertension: Evaluation of the renin angiotensin aldosterone axis in a variety of clinical hypertensive syndromes and in normal man. 5. Immunology/Rheumatology: Multi system involvement in connective tissue disease; Gold therapy in rheumatoid arthritis. 6. Nephrology: Concentration of sodium in hemodialysis; blood pressure regulation in Continuous Ambulatory Peritoneal Dialysis (CAPD); metabolic balance in CAPD and peritoneal dialysis in the treatment of psoriasis; nutritional balance in the transplant patient; Anti-thymocyte Globulin in renal transplants. 7. Nutrition; The effect of dietary beef, pork and poultry on serum lipids; the role of stress on serum cholesterol and triglycerides; zinc deficiency. 8. Oncology: Cis-Platinum on carcinoma of cervix; modified nucleosides in plasma cell dyscrasias. 9. Pediatrics: Irritable bowel syndrome; acute renal failure in the newborn; peritoneal dialysis in the newborn. 10. Psychiatry: Evaluation of children of parents with manic depression; evaluation of hyperactive children. 11. Pulmonary; Cyclic Nucleotides in asthma and cystic fibrosis.